


Stop it!

by Abstract_Lain



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Gen, John Watson - Freeform, POV John, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Lain/pseuds/Abstract_Lain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri e i sentimenti di John dopo la morte di Sherlock.</p>
<p>Alla vigilia della fine delle nostre agonie, con l'uscita dell'attesissima 3X01, uno sguardo a ciò che potrebbe aver provato John, dopo la morte di Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop it!

Il legno della porta era di un marrone chiaro, decisamente troppo chiaro rispetto al resto del mobilio. Non era la stessa porta, ma non era stata di certo sostituita per piacere o la dottoressa avrebbe scelto un colore più adatto. Doveva essere una soluzione provvisoria. Forse qualche paziente impulsivo aveva sfogato la propria rabbia in maniera poco appropriata.

Sbuffò e scosse la testa. Sherlock e i suoi metodi si infilavano nei suoi pensieri proprio quando non se lo aspettava.

La porta si aprì e la dottoressa gli sorrise. Non poteva aiutarlo, lo sapeva, ma in qualche modo si sentiva meglio ad andarci, come se potesse mettere a tacere il senso di colpa nel non fare nulla per superare la cosa, o almeno era il desiderio di chi gli stava intorno.

Non era quello che voleva, preferiva restare a casa, seduto, sdraiato, a pensare, a non pensare, a non essere obbligato a pronunciare il suo nome, a non dover subire quegli sguardi affranti.  
Era una situazione conosciuta, quasi familiare. Era come tornare indietro nel tempo, di nuovo su quell’aereo, ancora dolorante, con quel formicolio che già iniziava ad affacciarsi sulla punta delle dita della mano sinistra, un lieve tremore appena percepibile, destinato ad aumentare. Guardava di nuovo giù da quel finestrino troppo piccolo la terra in cui aveva vissuto, sofferto, combattuto, sparire, nascosta dalle nuvole. Un addio dolce, lento, straziante.

Aveva visto spegnersi troppe vite, aveva visto troppo sangue, troppa crudeltà, andarsene era giusto, necessario. Aveva annuito, ripetendoselo mille volte, convincendosene davvero.

E le risate dei suoi compagni d’armi, del suo infermiere, i cioccolatini dati ai bambini dalla pelle olivastra, il fiato roco tornato a riempire i polmoni di un uomo ormai dato per morto: quanto erano lontane queste cose nel silenzio di una notte londinese, rotto solo dalle sirene delle ambulanze e della polizia.

Si alzava di scatto, allora, stanco di stare sdraiato a fissare il soffitto, con tanta, troppa adrenalina in corpo e nessun modo per sfogare tutta quella energia accumulata.  
Era al sicuro, senza mine, senza attacchi, proiettili, attentati, senza un turno di guardia da dover fare, senza nulla, in realtà, da fare.

Aveva perso il suo ruolo nel mondo, era un medico senza malati da guarire, un capitano senza soldati da guidare. Le giornate scorrevano tutte uguali, le ore gli scivolavano tra le dita senza che lui potesse accorgersene, il sole tramontava davanti al suo sguardo incredulo e continuava a non capire, era vivo, era a casa, eppure non stava bene.

Non riusciva più a sentire nulla e quel vuoto lo colmava, gli affollava il cervello, scacciando gli altri pensieri. Camminare, mangiare, parlare erano ormai gesti involontari, tesi ad un fine che era la semplice sopravvivenza.

Mancanza.

Era la sensazione che lo pervadeva costantemente.  
Attesa.

Di un attacco forse, o della morte, di sicuro quello avrebbe dato uno scossa ai suoi nervi.

Aveva rivisto i suoi compagni d’arme, anch’essi congedati, aveva sorriso alle loro mogli e giocato coi loro bambini, ma non aveva trovato conforto, né comprensione. Vedendo le loro vite piene di significato, il suo vuoto era sembrato più cupo, il nero che gli avvolgeva l’anima più invalicabile. Sorrideva e scherzava, ma non era più se stesso, il vecchio John era confinato in una parte troppo profonda, o forse, come diceva la sua psicologa, era rimasto nel deserto.

E poi in quella solitudine, in quel buio, era comparso Sherlock, non una scintilla, ma una fiamma ardente, un faro che lo aveva strappato alla sua apatia, non dolcemente e con la pazienza che adottava la sua psicologa, ma con una forza travolgente, violenta, magnifica.  
Di nuovo, John si era sentito necessario, forte, sicuro, vivo.  
Aveva ritrovato uno scopo, una missione, un qualcosa da fare e ne era rimasto completamente assorbito, dimenticando tutto. Sherlock gli aveva sorriso e, non solo lo aveva capito meglio di chiunque, compreso se stesso, ma glielo aveva mostrato, sbattuto in faccia con quella delicatezza che solo un mastino come Sherlock poteva dimostrare.

Era tornato a vivere, aveva una casa, una missione, uno scopo, un amico.

Un amico imperfetto, certo, odioso, testardo, egoista ed egocentrico: il peggior amico che si potesse desiderare, sicuramente; un uomo difficile, scontroso, eppure solo, terribilmente solo, e incompreso. Un po’ come John. Sherlock era lo specchio in cui John aveva scoperto la propria solitudine e il proprio desiderio di avventura, di vita.  
Nessuno mai l’avrebbe capito come Sherlock e nessuno avrebbe mai capito Sherlock come lui. Nessuno. Non suo fratello, non la loro padrona di casa, quasi una seconda mamma, non l’amico ispettore, né il suo adorato teschio, nessuno poteva comprendere quell’intricato sistema di neuroni e sentimenti che era Sherlock se non lui. Perché di sentimenti ne aveva, e molti, e John li vedeva, non tutti è vero, ma ne percepiva molti . Dall’ebbrezza della caccia alla necessità di attività, dalla gioia di una deduzione esatta all’orgoglio nel ricevere un complimento alla sua intelligenza, dalla debolezza e dolore di una vita contorta e solitaria al disappunto nell’avere contatti umani “non necessari” e moltissimi altri, alcuni dei quali John non aveva ancora imparato a capire, a scindere dall’atteggiamento autenticamente distaccato e inumano di Sherlock.  
Un paradosso, meglio ancora un’antitesi, nello stesso individuo, così geniale e razionale e così debole nei confronti di emozioni che non conosceva e non sapeva gestire.  
Oh, che autentico mistero che era Sherlock Holmes, e che magnifico soggetto di studi!

La vita aveva ripreso a correre, il sangue a pulsare nelle sue vene e un intricato e infinito reticolato di nuove possibilità e avventure si era aperto davanti a John, pronto a ritornare alla carica.

Chi conosceva Sherlock meglio di John?

Lui non aveva dubitato del suo amico, nemmeno per un istante. Quando il mondo intero iniziava a chiedersi chi fosse davvero quel giovane uomo così intelligente e arguto, John era rimasto solido nelle sue convinzioni. Un soldato fedele, un uomo vecchio stampo, fermo in ciò che credeva come solo un martire poteva essere.

Eppure persino lui aveva vacillato, persino lui che comprendeva Sherlock così bene, o almeno lo credeva, era stato sciocco e impulsivo. Sottovalutando il suo fedele amico, lo aveva lasciato indietro, lo aveva abbandonato nel momento in cui aveva più bisogno di lui. Si era ritrovato sotto quell’ospedale, poi, impotente, incapace di agire. Non c’erano proiettili da schivare, non c’erano mine da evitare, né tessuti da ricucire. Era impreparato, inadeguato.  
Il volo di Sherlock, il suo ultimo volo, era stato il tuffo della sua anima in quell’oscurità conosciuta.

La psicologa non capiva, ancora una volta. Sprecava ogni settimana cinquanta minuti con lei, con la sua porta fastidiosamente chiara, il suo modo di fare gentile e il suo odioso sguardo comprensivo.

La lapide nera di Sherlock era il suo unico conforto e il suo più grande tormento.

Tutti capivano, tutti sapevano del dolore di John, lo compativano, lo consolavano e John non era Sherlock, non poteva sputare su tutti l’amara verità di un dolore non compreso, lui sorrideva appena, rispondeva cortesemente alle domande e andava avanti.

Davanti alla tomba dell’amico, però, poteva essere se stesso, poteva essere addolorato, solo, arrabbiato, furioso…colpevole.

Come poteva non aver capito? Come poteva averlo lasciato morire?  
Si era suicidato, davanti ai suoi occhi, dicendogli addio, e lui non aveva potuto fermarlo.

Le sue mani erano state lente, le braccia troppo corte, le parole non efficaci. Sherlock aveva deciso di togliersi la vita e lo aveva fatto davanti ai suoi occhi.

Per quante morti potesse aver visto, per quanti amici potesse aver pianto, quel dolore era diverso. Era il dolore della paura, di non aver dato abbastanza, di non aver capito in tempo, di averlo lasciato indietro, di non essere stato con lui, di non essere riuscito a convincerlo, a strapparlo a quell’assurda decisione, di non averlo fermato.  
Senso di colpa e dolore si fondevano e vorticavano insieme, spingendo più a fondo nel suo cuore il dolore della perdita.

I suoi pensieri ritornavano di continuo a quel momento e per quanto forti fossero le sue spalle di soldato, sentiva distintamente lo scricchiolio della sua anima.

Sarebbe andato avanti, la vita di un uomo prosegue sempre, il tempo rimargina le ferite aperte, lasciando delle enormi cicatrici come monito e ricordo. Avrebbe trovato l’amore, forse, avrebbe sorriso ancora, ma quel buio in cui era ricaduta la sua anima, quella solitudine nell’aver perso un animo affine non sarebbe scomparsa. L’impotenza provata quel giorno non avrebbe più reso sicuro il suo passo e ferme le sue decisioni, non nello stesso modo almeno.

Avrebbe guardato gli amici, cercando in loro segni che non c’erano, temendo di non poter ravvisare in tempo un malessere celato, di eseguire una diagnosi troppo tarda.

Non avrebbe più respirato, inoltre, non nello stesso modo. Aveva assaporato un sorso appena di una possibile vita, un soffio di una tempesta di avventure e nuovi significati, di missioni audaci e di giustizia, e Sherlock gliel’aveva rubato, strappato con la stessa velocità con cui gliel’aveva donato.

Come aveva osato?

Guardare la lapide di Sherlock gli riempiva ancora gli occhi di lacrime e il cuore di rabbia.  
Un semplice blocco di pietra nera aveva in sé la capacità di racchiudere il dolore di un amico scomparso, il senso di colpa di un medico ferito, la solitudine di due anime separate e la rabbia di due grandi vite mai vissute.  
Non poteva piangere, un soldato non piange, ma poteva rimpiangere e odiare il suo miglior amico.

Poteva dare una leggera pacca sulla spalla dell’amico e spaccargli un labbro con un destro ben assestato. Poteva chiedere un miracolo.  


_«Sono stanco di aspettarti Sherlock. Smetti di essere morto e torna da me!»_

**Author's Note:**

> Una storia che non ha una trama ma è solo uno scorrere di emozioni, per ricordare cosa può aver provato John prima del grande ritorno.  
> Ringrazio Dulcimea, beta di questo scritto.


End file.
